


Muffins

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [33]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Baking, M/M, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul, Richard and a batch of muffins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following cute prompt posted upon tumblr’s otpprompts: [Imagine Person A tries to make muffins. They look and smell delicious, but Person A put too much baking soda and salt in them. They’re sad that it turns out so awful, so they decide to give it to Person B as a prank. Person B is joyed that Person A made them muffins. After eating some of a muffin they immediately spit it out because it taste salty and awful. Person A laughs at them then Person B immediately grab Person A and kisses them to get rid of the taste of the muffins. ](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114214570646/imagine-person-a-tries-to-make-muffins-they-look)

Paul moved confidently about the kitchen, humming quietly to himself as he stirred the last of the chunky chocolate chips into his muffin mix. The spoon scraped against the bottom of the bowl, in rhythmic scoops; Paul continued to hum as he glanced out of the kitchen window. Outside, Berlin streets were bathed in the first wash of spring; the trees that dotted their way throughout the city were starting to throw forth the first of their leaves. Whilst the buds did little take off the edge of bareness from the branches, at least they gave the first promise of full bloom, for which Paul was grateful. Springtime was always the best time of year, when there was a certain crisp feel to the air, and the promise of fresh growth and new life that thrummed just barely out of reach yet tangible all the same. 

He smiled to himself before he directed a quick peek into his bowl; the muffin mix was sufficiently mixed now, and was ready for the muffin sheet. Paul busied himself with spooning the perfectly mixed batter into the little cups, making sure that the mix was evenly distributed, before he slid the sheet into the ready warmed oven. Whilst he waited for the muffins to cook, he busied himself with washing up the used utensils, scrubbing diligently at the scraps of batter that clung resolutely to the sides of the bowl. He continued to hum to himself whilst he wiped the now clean implements dry, glad for the fact that he still had another half hour before Richard made his way home from the studio; there would be enough time for the muffins to cook, and for them still to be warm enough upon Richard’s return.

A shaft of sunlight filtered into the kitchen as Paul bent to check on the progress of the muffins; the scent of vanilla and the sweeter scent of melted chocolate assailed his senses with the opening of the door. He breathed deeply of the homely aromas, stomach growling in sympathetic echoes of wanting to try the freshly baked cakes. 

Eventually Paul was satisfied that the muffins were cooked enough, tops pleasantly browned instead of too-white and under-done; he pulled the muffin sheet out of the oven, and carefully turned each cake out onto a wire rack so that they could cool. He fanned one of them impatiently, desperate to sample it and satisfy his craving for sweet and chocolatey goodness. Eventually he decided that he could eat without endangering his mouth to overheated muffin, and bit deeply into his chosen cake. He chewed, appreciatively at first before a wash of disappointment roiled through him. Whilst the muffins might have looked good and smelled even better, the taste was utterly abominable. Paul had inadvertently placed too much salt and baking soda into the mix, turning the cakes into an inedible squidgy mass and lending them a bitter, metallic, too salty taste. 

Paul forced himself to swallow and shuddered in disgust as the taste sat heavily upon his tongue. He set his unfinished cake aside and washed the taste away with a quick swig of beer freshly pulled from the fridge. 

He startled a little when the front door banged noisily open and closed again; Richard had returned home at last. Paul barely had time to throw the remainder of his uneaten, unwanted muffin away before he pasted on a smile for Richard’s benefit. Even though he desperately wanted to throw all of the muffins out, he was also curious as to what Richard would do when faced with the disgusting taste, whether he would pretend that the cakes were lovely, or whether he would complain that they were too bitter. Paul still had to return the favour of playing a food-related prank upon Richard, after the other man had palmed him off with a doughnut filled with hot mustard instead of the much more preferable and delicious strawberry jam a few months previously. 

Richard peeped into the kitchen a few moments after his arrival and grinned at Paul when he saw him; Paul grinned back and watched as the other man shuffled into the kitchen to join him. 

“Hey, Paulchen,” Richard said, as he pecked a few kisses against Paul’s waiting mouth.

Paul gave him an awkward, one-armed hug, careful not to spill the remainder of his beer upon Richard or the floor. 

“Hey, love,” Paul returned, with a smile and a half-arsed attempt at an innocent look. 

“What’s the matter?” Richard asked, as he cadged a sip of Paul’s half-finished beer.

“Nothing. Why?” Paul asked, still aiming for a look of complete innocence. 

“You’ve got that look on your face, like you’re trying to hide something,” Richard said, with a snort that blasted hot tickling breath against Paul’s cheek. 

“I told you, nothing,” Paul replied, before his innocent smile turned into what he hoped was a proud grin. “ I did make some muffins, though.”

“Muffins? Super,” Richard said, as he peered around Paul’s shielding body to find the mentioned tray of cakes. 

“They’re freshly made,” Paul said, and didn’t stop Richard from reaching out for the closest cake. “Chocolate chip, just the way you like them.” 

Richard made a noise of satisfaction before he bit into the cake, tearing a huge and enthusiastic chunk from the cake. His smile remained as he slowly chewed; Paul tried to mask sudden laughter with another hastily downed swig of beer and almost choked upon the swiftly swallowed mouthful. Richard continued chewing, before he slowly came to a halt, mouth still filled with the remnants of a half chewed bite. Paul watched as the colour drained a little from the other man’s cheeks, eyes widening as Richard reached blindly for a napkin. Paul's laughter was barely hidden behind a raised fist and a masking cough, as Richard emptied the contents of his mouth into the napkin.

“Jesus Christ, Paul,” Richard said, as though Paul had done it on purpose.

“Something wrong, Reesh?” Paul asked, with the most innocent expression that he could currently muster. 

“Have you any idea how disgusting these muffins are?” Richard asked. 

“No. I thought they were alright,” Paul asked, still aiming for complete innocence. “Must be just you.” 

“Jesus,” Richard said, as he reached for Paul’s beer again. 

Paul allowed the other man to take the beer, yet Richard didn’t immediately take a swig. Instead a calculating look passed across his face before he settled in against Paul’s body, effectively trapping the slighter man against the work-surface. Paul gazed up at him, expectantly, head tilted to the side, as Richard stared thoughtfully at his mouth. 

“You know, Paul, if you don’t believe me ... “ Richard said, before he leant in and caught Paul’s mouth in a hesitant, open mouthed kiss. 

Paul responded immediately, and beneath the taste of the too salty, too metallic cake, he could taste Richard himself. He continued kissing Richard, sudden arousal beginning to pour through his body despite the slightly acrid taste upon Richard’s tongue; he raised one hand and twined his fingers through Richard’s hair. Richard himself seemed momentarily to have forgotten himself, kisses turning deeper and harder, more desperate as his tongue explored Paul’s mouth. Paul was the first to ease away, eyes blown slightly, breath deep and harsh in the suddenly too quiet kitchen. Richard rested his forehead against Paul’s own sharing Paul’s breath as he smiled slightly at the other man.

“You know, you were right,” Paul said, quietly. “Those muffins were awful.”

Richard's laugh when it came, was joyous, and warm, and Paul leant in to press another kiss against Richard's mouth at that. 

“You know, you ought to give me compensation for that,” Richard said. 

“Compensation?” Paul asked, in surprise.

“For giving me food poisoning,” Richard said. 

“They weren’t that bad,” Paul snorted, in disbelief. “No worse than that mustard doughnut you gave me.” 

“Oh, I see, still on about that? That was three months ago, at New Year’s,” Richard said, hiding his grin behind a swig of his borrowed beer.

“You don’t tend to forget things like that, Reesh,” Paul said, darkly. “Not in a hurry.” 

Richard laughed and Paul’s resultant grin was sunny and forgiving despite his attempt at reprimand. 

“Fair enough, you have me there, but I still want compensation,” Richard said, as he leant and nuzzled against Paul’s neck with lips and nose and tongue.

Paul sighed and closed his eyes, leant in to Richard’s warmth, one hand resting upon the other man’s broad back. He sighed again when Richard began to suck bruises in the soft flesh of his neck, breathing regular, body relaxed and comfortable against Richard's own. Richard finally drew away, and smiled at the marks he’d left upon Paul’s skin, bright welts that would fade and would purple into visible marks of claimed love. 

“You don’t need an excuse for that sort of thing, Reesh,” Paul said, quietly and didn't expand on what he meant. 

Richard nodded at the truth in Paul’s words; he knew that Paul hardly ever refused him sex. He leant in again, ad Paul smiled into the kiss as Richard pushed his hands beneath the soft nap of Paul’s t shirt, lifting the material up and away from Paul’s body until it snagged somewhere in the region of Paul's armpits. Paul arched up into the warmth of Richard’s touch, a sigh breaking out of kiss bitten lips, eyes closed as Richard stroked warm hands against his sides, fingers digging gently and exploring anew at the planes of Paul’s body. 

Paul eased away and grabbed Richard's hand when the other man made a noise of complaining loss deep in his throat; he smiled over his shoulder at Richard before he led the other man into the bedroom. From there it was a short pause to remove cumbersome clothing, lengthened by plenty of kisses stolen and the fact that Richard would insist on touching Paul whenever he could. Paul could not deny the fact that he returned every single one of Richard's openly lustful caresses, too eager for something to happen to wait for long. 

Their tumble upon the bed was ungainly and uncoordinated, resulting in banged heads and laughter, chased up by nuzzled silent apologies and kisses. For a while they did little more than to kiss and caress each other, too warm, too comfortable to do anything more. Paul was the first to ease away again, to retrieve the lube from the bathroom and to hand it to Richard upon his return. 

Richard made short work of preparing Paul, every movement confident and well-practiced; Paul’s body was receptive and eager, breath harsh and fast as Richard finally eased into him. Their love-making was desperate and quick, climax messy and loud into the ticking spring silence of their apartment. They lay in sated silence once it was over, bodies snuggled together as Richard stroked Paul’s body with comforting hands. Paul’s eyes were closed, obviously enjoying the tender caresses Richard was bestowing upon him; Richard started when Paul suddenly cracked one eye open and shot him a wicked grin. 

“Forgiven me yet for the muffins?” Paul asked.

Paul waited whilst Richard pretended to think about it, before a slow grin made its way across the other man’s face.

“You know what? I haven’t actually,” Richard said. “You might have to apologize some more.”

“I thought you’d say that,” Paul laughed, even as Richard leant in to kiss him again.


End file.
